


Crushed Metal and (Almost) Broken Hearts

by Tea_For_One



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, car crash, guys my brother wrecked his car today, im really messed up rn, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One/pseuds/Tea_For_One
Summary: Keith knows he shouldn't be driving, but right now he's angry and just wants to get away from Lance after the fight they've had.(aka the vent fic I wrote because I'm still shaking wowie)





	Crushed Metal and (Almost) Broken Hearts

Keith knew he shouldn't be driving,  but right now he's angry and just wants to get away.

 

It started with a dish. A single fucking dish and Keith has no idea how it escalated to this from there.

 

Soon they were dragging up every fight they had had before then. The whole Shiro thing. Lance's birthday two years ago. Keith's inability to _share literally fucking anything_ with Lance. Lance's inability to  _shut up for five seconds god dammit_.

 

Keith knew that if he didn't get out of there he would say or do something he would come to regret later so he grabbed his phone and his keys and stormed out of their shared apartment.

 

"Where the hell are you going?!" Lance had shouted at him.

 

"Out." He had replied shortly. 

 

Soon, he was in the Toyota and out on the road, with no idea of where he was headed. He wanted to go to Shiro's, for the sole purpose of comfort really, but Lance's comment of "It's like you'd rather be with him than me." had him shaking his head and driving the opposite way.

 

He kept driving, pulling up to a stoplight and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. As soon as the light turned green he gunned it, not seeing the car that was shooting the gap.

 

It felt like time slowed down, giving him a few seconds to realize he'd been hit. He stared blankly as his life flashed before his eyes. He stared at the cracking windshield as he reflected on the fight, about how it all seemed stupid now.

 

He wished he had told Lance he loved him.

 

Then time caught up with him, and the last thing he heard was the screech of tires, the crunching of metal, and the shattering of glass before he slammed his head on the dashboard and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

When Keith came to, someone was shaking his shoulder. He groaned at the jolt of pain that shot through his head as he sat up. 

 

"Sir, can you open your eyes?" An unfamiliar female voice asked. Keith did as he was asked and forced his eyes to open, blinking them rapidly to adjust them to all the flashing lights.

 

"Can you tell me your name, please?" She asked, Keith blinked at her. She was a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and a concerned expression.

 

"I'm... Lance." He said, realizing what had happened. Lance. He had to find Lance. He was going to find his boyfriend and tell him that he was sorry. Tell him the he was sorry and that he loved him.

 

"Okay Lance, I'm going to need to check you over for injuries." Keith shook his head and she looked at him, confused.

 

"M' not Lance. I've gotta find Lance... Gotta tell him..." She stared at him.

 

"Tell Lance what?" She asked, curious.

 

"Tell him m' sorry and I love his stupid face." He huffed something that was kind of laughter and the lady laughed too.

 

"Okay, I'm just going to check you over and then you can tell Lance you love him." Keith nodded and looked around at the cars and flashing ambulance and police lights.

 

"I'm Keith, by the way." She smiled at him again.

 

"Nice to meet you Keith, I'm Mary." Keith returned her smile, but his face fell when he saw the Toyota.

 

"Oh no, my  _car._ " Mary looked at him sympathetically.

 

"It was hit twice, once in the front and once in the rear." Keith groaned and hid his face in his hands. Mary continued poking and prodding him. Asking if it hurt when she pushed a specific place and giving him an ice pack for his head. She smiled at him and clapped her hands together.

 

"You've got a slight concussion, some scrapes on your hands, and a burn from the seat belt but other than that you're good to go." Keith smiled gratefully at her. She winked at him. "Better call Lance and apologize." Keith huffed out a laugh and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, frowning when he saw the screen was cracked.

 

He turned it on and winced when he saw five missed calls from Lance and about a dozen text messages, all ranging from angry to desperate.

 

He tapped the 'call' button and listened to it ring before Lance picked up.

 

"Keith?" Keith almost cried when he heard Lance's voice.

 

"Hey baby." He said, his voice cracking.

 

"What happened?" Lance asked, concerned.

 

"I, uh, got in a wreck." Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I totaled the car."

 

"I don't give a shit about the car, Keith. Are you alright? Where are you right now?" Keith was a little shocked at the angry but concerned tone in Lance's voice.

 

"I'm okay. A little scraped up, but okay. I'm at the east intersection."

 

"I'm on my way."

 

"Okay. And Lance?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you." The only noise was the crackling of the phone and the sirens around him.

 

"I love you too, idiot."

 

"Drive safe."

 

"I will."

 

* * *

 

 

About five minutes later, Lance showed up in his blue Tahoe and parked the car hastily, jumping out and running over to Keith. Lance pulled him into a crushing hug and Keith held onto him just as tight.

 

"I'm so sorry." Keith whispered into Lance's ear. Lance pulled him closer.

 

"I am too." Lance pulled away, cupping Keith's face and looking him in the eye. "I should have never brought up that stuff about Shiro."

 

"And I shouldn't have called you annoying." Lance smiled.

 

"It's okay, I know I can be a little much sometimes."

 

"And I know that I'm not the best at sharing, or remembering things." Lance kissed his forehead.

 

"It's okay, all of that's in the past now. I forgive you and I love you _so_ much. Even if it took you almost dying for me to realize it." Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"I did not almost _die_." Lance pulled him in for a kiss.

 

"Just shut up and let me love you." Keith smiled and kissed him again.

 

"I can get behind that. And Lance?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love your stupid face." Lance laughed again and Keith smiled at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

Life is a beautiful thing, and you should never take it for granted.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Always make peace with the ones you love, because you never know when something might happen to them.
> 
> (My brother is fine I'm just really shook right now)


End file.
